This invention relates to an apparatus for supporting a ram and, more particularly, to an apparatus for supporting a ram which is adapted to reciprocate horizontally in a high velocity.
An elongated ram which is adapted to reciprocate horizontally in a high velocity, e.g. an elongated ram which is provided with a punch for redrawing and ironing a metallic can on its nose, and has its base fixed on a slide yoke and is supported by bearings, is driven usually to a high-speed reciprocation by a crank mechanism through the slide yoke. In this case, it is preferable that a hydrostatic bearing device be employed for prevention of heat generation and wear on a sliding zone of the slide yoke and the ram. However, the hydrostatic bearing device proposed hitherto is not satisfactory, since it involves the problem that a deflection will result on the ram in case of high-speed reciprocation (200 strokes per minute, for example).
A final thickness of the sidewall portion of a redrawn and ironed can body is normally very thin such as to be about 0.10 to 0.15 mm, and, therefore, a dislocation of the alignment between the punch and the ironing dies due to a slight deflection of the ram may exert an excessive load locally on the sidewall portion of the can body, thereby to incur rupture of the sidewall portion.